Pour toujours et à jamais
by SeventhDAYS
Summary: " Et je me souviens quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était évident qu'il serait le seul pour moi. On l'a tout de suite sût, tout les deux. Et alors que les années passaient, les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficile. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il est devenu déchiré entre être une bonne personne ou non. Mais je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais..." Lana Del Rey
1. Chapter 0

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

 **\- Mini-Chapitre introductif -**

La nuit était déjà tombée et je rentrais d'une longue journée de travail. J'avais dû rester plus longtemps et il était déjà 20h30. Alors que je me garais dans la cour, j'aperçus une voiture garée que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne devrait pas être là mais dans le garage.

Mon cœur rata un battement... _Il_ ne pouvait pas être rentré ?

D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrapai mes affaires posées sur le siège à côté et je sorti de la voiture. En m'avançant à la porte d'entrée, j'observai autour de moi. La présence d'hommes chargés de la sécurité avait un peu doublé confirmant mon doute sur _sa_ présence de plus en plus grande.

Je fouilla mes clés et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée alors que je retirais mon manteau une de nos domestiques s'approcha. Elle semblait assez perdue mais à la fois contente et excitée.

Plus de doute à avoir... _Il_ était là et la pression monta en moi.

 **\- Bonsoir Madame. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée. Vous devinerez j-...** , _mais je la coupa dans sa phrase pour prendre la parole._

 **\- Où sont les enfants ?**

 **\- Dans la chambre d'Hanaé avec...**

Une fois de plus je n'attendais pas la fin de sa phrase et en laissant mes affaires à même le sol je me précipita à l'étage. Mon cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer à longueur que je m'avançais. L'impression qu'il allait imploser me semblait une réalité. Pourtant quand j'arrivai devant la porte d'Hanaé grandement ouverte, mon cœur cessa complètement de battre en même temps que ma respiration se coupa. Là, comme ça, d'un coup sans prévenir garde plus rien.

 _Il_ se tenait, là, face à moi. _Il_ portait dans ses bras Hanaé et la regardait calmement tandis qu'elle tendait ses mains vers son visage. Elle était toute calme. _Il_ avait toujours eut cet effet sur elle depuis sa naissance il y'a 7 mois.

Comme plongé dans un intense échange avec Hanaé, _il_ ne remarqua pas ma présence. Je pu alors l'observer.

 _Il_ ne semblait pas avoir changé. _Il_ portait une casquette à visière (x) avec un simple haut noir sous _son_ gilet gris. _Son_ pantalon était un jean slim noir mettant en avant _ses_ belles jambes fines et musclés au niveau des cuisses. Également quelques trous pouvaient se voir au niveau de son jean. _Son_ tatouage à trois virgules dans un cercle était visible au creux de son cou. Vêtu comme cela on pouvait difficilement dire que se tenait face à soit le grand PDG de la Karakura Corp's.

 **\- Maman regardes Papa est rentré !** _, s'exclama Kira._

Kira aussi était là agrippé à _ses_ jambes. Ce fut le premier à avoir remarqué semble t-il ma présence. En s'exclamant il s'était approché de moi en courant.

Cela attira attira _son_ attention. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. À cet instant tout se figea autour de moi. _Ses_ pupilles noirs avaient des teintes rouges, assez prononcées par moment. C'était la particularité des Uchiwa. Cette teinte de rouge pouvant parfois dominé le noir, rappelait le rouge du sang.

Également _ses_ yeux étaient particulièrement attractives et donnaient un effet hypnotisant. _Il_ en jouait souvent d'ailleurs car _il_ avait le don d'avoir un regard très profond. Mais je pensais toujours que ce regard était juste un plus. _Il_ était beau et n'avait pas forcément besoin de jouer de ça.

Divinement, horriblement ou terriblement beau. Peu importe.., _il_ pourrait représenter la perfection physique. Je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela. Beaucoup de femmes partageaient cet avis. Même des hommes et aucun d'eux ne se dérangeaient pour le crier partout. Un centre de gravité permanent tournait autour de _lui_ et plus le temps passait plus il se faisait fort. C'était pas le genre de PDG dont il était le seul à savoir qu'il était un PDG de tel ou tel entreprise. Non. _Lui_ , tout le monde savait qui _il_ était. _Il_ était charismatique, magnétique, magnifique et électrique. Une sorte d'hybride, une espèce rare qu'on ne croisait que très peu.

 **\- Bonsoir ma Reine.** , _dit de sa voix à la fois rauque et un poil suave_.

C'était tel une douce mélodie envoûtante comparante au chant des sirènes, participative à _son_ magnétisme.

Et _cet_ homme que tout le monde voulait, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, _cet_ homme qui avait tout pour _lui_ : le pouvoir, la richesse, la notoriété, la beauté. _Cet_ homme était le père de ma fille de 7mois et mon fils de 7ans. Mais également...

 **\- Tu m'as manqué.** , _ajouta t-il._

Mon mari et cela depuis 8ans : _Sasuke Uchiwa_.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que la servante fit son entrée.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais c'est normalement l'heure de coucher Hanaé et que Kira ailles dormir. Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ou peut être souhaitez vous prolonger la soirée avec le retour de Monsieur ?**

 **\- Je vais m'en occuper ne vous en faites pas. Merci.** _, répondit Sasuke._

La domestique se retira alors après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous.

 **\- Mais papa on peut pas rester encore un peu ?** , _demanda Kira._

 **\- Désolé bonhomme mais tu as école demain. Je pourrais te prendre à la sortie si tu veux.**

 **\- Oh oui trop bien !**

 **\- Bien alors va dans ton lit et après avoir couché Hanaé je passe te voir.**

Sasuke lui sourit légèrement et Kira sourit à son tour. J'ai toujours trouvé que Kira ressemblait à Sasuke en grandissant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que les siens. Mais ses yeux à lui étaient plus clairs. Dans les tons gris sûrement dû à la teinte des miens. Mise à part ça et que Kira portait ses cheveux plus court c'était une vrai miniature de Sasuke.

 **\- Maman tu m'accompagnes ?**

Kira n'attendait pas une réponse de ma part et me tira avec lui après avoir attrapé ma main. Je jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke qui avait reporté son attention sur Hanaé.

Je suivis donc finalement Kira. De toute façon j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se glissa tout de suite sous sa couette et je m'assis à ses côtés après avoir remonté correctement la couette.

 **\- Tu as bien mangé tes légumes ?**

 **\- Oui tout fini alors j'ai eu droit à une glace.**

 **\- C'est bien.** , _dis-je en souriant alors que je caressais ses doux cheveux._ **Et ta journée à l'école s'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Oui on a commencé à faire un projet de classe !**

 **\- Et de quoi ça parle ?**

 **\- C'est un secret pour le moment.**

 **\- Hm j'ai hâte alors te découvrir ça.**

Je me pencha pour embrasser sa joue en souriant tandis qu'il avait un petit sourire malicieux.

 **\- Allez dors maintenant.** _,dis-je en me levant de son lit_ **.**

 **\- Maman tu vas rentrer tard demain aussi ?**

 **\- Non ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte de terminer tôt.**

 **\- Cool !** _, il s'installa bien correctement avant de reprendre._ **Je suis content que papa soit rentré.**

Le " moi aussi " resta coincé dans ma gorge alors je me contenta de lui faire un léger sourire et d'embrasser doucement son front.

 **\- Fais de beaux rêves mon ange.**

 **\- Merci Maman toi aussi...**

Je sortis par la suite de sa chambre pour retourner dans celle d'Hanaé. Sasuke était entrain de la déposer dans son lit alors j'essayai de ne pas faire trop de bruit en m'approchant. Elle dormait déjà paisiblement à point fermé. Cela m'étonnait même pas qu'il arrivait aussi facilement à la faire dormir. Dire que moi c'était de longues séries de pleurs et de lutes acharnés contre le sommeil.

 **\- Je vais aller voir Kira.** , _fut ses seuls mots._

Je le regarda quitter la pièce et lâcha un léger soupire. Je regarda ensuite ma petite poupée toute adorable. J'étais tellement fière de nos deux enfants. J'embrassai doucement l'une de ses petites joues et la laissa dormir pour regagner ma chambre après avoir récupéré le babyphone.

Je m'activa pour me démaquiller, aller prendre une douche et enfiler de quoi dormir. Toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Sasuke qui devait être encore avec Kira.

Après avoir préparé mes affaires pour demain je descendis à la cuisine manger un petit truc.

Je mangeais calmement assise sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir-bar de notre grande cuisine. Tout était grand ici et cela était dû aux envies de mon cher époux. En parlant de ce dernier, il entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur le tabouret en face de moi et je pus constater qu'il ne portait plus sa casquette ni son gilet. Je l'observais silencieusement et je finis par recommencer à manger comme si de rien était. Je sais pour une femme qui n'avait pas vue son mari pendant 3 mois sans pratiquement aucunes nouvelles, j'avais l'air bien indifférente.

Cependant intérieurement mon cœur recommençait à prendre un rythme plus irrégulier et mon sang pulsait à toute vitesse dans mes veines. Un léger frisson me parcourra quand je sentis sa main enfleurer la mienne afin d'attraper ma fourchette. Il tira ensuite l'assiette au milieu et commença à manger dans mon assiette.

Pourquoi le regardais-je surprise par son geste ? C'était lui tout cracher. Je soupira et j'attrapai mon verre de vin blanc et but rapidement une gorgée.

 **\- J'ai reçu les papiers concernant ta demande de divorce. Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieuse n'est-ce pas ?**

Il venait de mettre fin à ce silence par cette question qui me coupa littéralement le pied sous l'herbe et ma respiration par la même occasion. Je leva les yeux dans les siens et son expression... Me submergea complètement.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **\- J'ai reçu les papiers concernant ta demande de divorce. Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieuse n'est-ce pas ?**

Il venait de mettre fin à ce silence par cette question qui me coupa littéralement l'herbe sous le pieds et ma respiration par la même occasion. Je leva les yeux dans les siens et son expression... Me submergea complètement.

J'arrivais pas à déterminer exactement ce que je pouvais lire. De la colère ? De la peine ? De l'inquiétude ? Tout ce mélangeait et moi je me noyais complètement dans son regard. Je finis par me reprendre quand il m'appela comme pour me sortir de mes pensées.

 **\- Donc il a fallut que je demande le divorce pour que tu rentres ?**

 **\- C'était juste pour ça donc tu veux pas qu'on divorce ?**

Je soupirais et secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- Si je suis très sérieuse Sasuke. Faut d'ailleurs maintenant que tu contact ton avocat et qu'on établisse un rendez-vous avec le mien afin de discuter de tout ça. Il est d'ailleurs pr-**

 **\- Attends stop Hinata t'es entrain de me parler de divorce là ? Tu te fou de moi ?** , _me coupa t-il._

Là je pu très bien lire ce qui traversait son regard et c'était du mécontentement.

 **\- Fais pas trop de bruit tu vas réveiller les enfants.**

 **\- C'est pas les plus de 30m² qui nous sépare de leur chambre qui va les réveiller et tu le sais bien. Tu ne peux pas juste me balancer que tu veuilles qu'on divorce comme ça. En plus ça fait trois mois qu'on s'est pas vue.**

 **\- Faute à qui ?**

 **\- Hina je suis désolé pour ça. J'étais obligé.**

 **\- Comme toujours.**

Je baissa les yeux. J'avais pas envie de parler plus que ça. Je jouais peut être l'indifférente mais bien sûr que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on discute sauf que ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il venait de rentrer tout s'enchaînait et j'avais besoin d'avoir la tête un peu reposé, là j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais m'effondrer à tout moment. Juste y penser me serrer le cœur et les larmes me montaient.

Je me leva alors pour débarrasser le tout sous le regard profond de Sasuke. Même lorsque je lui tournas le dos je pouvais continuer de sentir son regard. J'essaya de pas m'en préoccuper en m'occupant de mettre l'assiette dans le lave vaisselle mais alors que je le refermais je le sentis à présent derrière moi.

Des frissons parcourent mon corps au contact de ses lèvres contre mon épaule dénudée. Je baissa la tête et il en profita pour embrasser à présent ma nuque alors qu'il avait entouré mes hanches de son bras pour venir coller mon dos à son torse. Sentir son corps contre moi après cette longue absence embauma mon cœur, non mon corps d'une douce chaleur. Tout chez lui m'avait manqué mais je ne pouvais pas juste retourner dans ses bras comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Les larmes me montèrent de nouveau et sans que je pus y faire quoi que ce soit elles coulèrent silencieusement le long de ma joue. Tout ce dont je souhaitais c'est être dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué. Lui racontait ce qu'il avait pu manqué et qu'il me raconte ce qu'il avait fait lui. Vous savez comme un couple normal qui s'était pas vu depuis un moment. Mais pour Sasuke et moi c'étaient différents. Il y'avait de grosses fissures et ces grosses fissures faisaient qu'au lieu de sourire au retour de mon mari j'en pleurais.

Sasuke me fit finalement pivoter pour que je me retourne face à lui mais je gardais la tête baissé.

 **\- Hinata je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti mais tu veux vraiment qu'on se sépare juste pour ça ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas " juste pour ça " Sasuke et tu savais que ça arriverait si tu partais encore.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais sérieuse.**

 **\- Bah je l'étais. Je sais que tu voudrais m'entendre dire que je rigole et que maintenant que t'es là tout va aller mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as reçu les papiers et y contiennent les raisons du divorce.**

 **\- Ce sont des raisons juridiques qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?**

 **\- Ce sont les raisons quand même.** _,répondis-je sans prendre en compte sa grossièreté tellement j'étais habitué. Je l'aimais comme ça après-tout._

 **\- Hinata j-...** _,commença Sasuke mais je le coupa dans sa phrase._

 **\- Ecoutes Sasuke je sais qu'un divorce n'est pas rien et que je vais ainsi mettre fin à notre relation. Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette façon mais les faits sont là. J'ai juste besoin que tu rendes pas les choses plus compliqués qu'elles ne le sont déjà.**

J'essayais de contrôler ma voix. De me donner de l'assurance pour donner l'impression que j'y croyais moi-même, pour me convaincre que je gérais mais même ça j'en étais incapable. Mon corps tremblaient légèrement et ma voix étaient coupés par des sanglots non retenus. Comment on n'en était arrivé là ?

Il avait été silencieux quelque peu comme absorbant mes derniers mots. Mais il finit par reprendre la parole.

 **\- Regardes moi Hinata.**

L'étonnement et l'agacement avaient disparu. A présent il parlait de nouveau de sa voix assuré comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cette voix qui le rendait si charismatique et qui captait l'attention de tout le monde. Cette voix dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter sans oser l'interrompre.

Sauf que je n'obéis pas. Depuis tout à l'heure je m'étais refusé à ne pas le regarder et je savais très bien pourquoi.

 **\- Hinata.** _,répéta t-il._

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je secoua négativement la tête. Je ne voulais pas alors il releva lui même mon visage. Mon regard rencontra le sien et mon cœur fit un bon. J'étais incapable à présent de détacher le regard.

 **\- Je ne signerais pas ces papiers Hinata.**

 **\- Sasuke...** _,mais il me laissa pas terminer ma phrase enchaînant._

 **\- Car je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé hier, je t'ai aimé aujourd'hui et je continuerais à t'aimer d'avantage demain. Par delà les barrières, même les étoiles et n'importe galaxie existante. Tu es ma Reine, gardienne de mon royaume et je suis tout à toi. Corps et âme. Pour toujours et à jamais. Tu te souviens ?**

Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Je ne répondis rien mais je savais très bien qu'il avait comprit à travers mon regard et après avoir arrangé une mèche de mes cheveux il m'embrassa. J'essaya de me retenir d'y répondre mais lorsqu'il serra d'avantage mon corps contre le sien et que ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes, toutes mes barrières s'envolèrent. Ma main remonta dans ses cheveux et je le pressa légèrement contre moi.

Je savais que je ne devais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi. Après tout ce temps j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, avec moi. Autant que mon cœur, mon corps le réclamait. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure endroit que être dans ses bras et il me l'avait rappelé. Plus le baisé se prolongeait, plus mon esprit disparaissait en une espèce de fumée. Je me laissais complètement aller sous ses divines lèvres.

La température montait d'un cran je le sentais. Sauf que je n'avais aucune envie que ça s'arrête. L'une de ses mains avaient chuté sur ma chute de rein qu'il pressa et je le sentis légèrement se tendre. Je ne portais qu'une simple nuisette alors il n'eut aucun mal à rentrer directement en contact avec ma peau. Un long frisson me parcourra et je pressa encore plus contre lui collant ma poitrine contre son torse et mes hanches contre les siennes. Il mit alors fin à cet échange pour reprendre la parole.

Sa voix était devenu rauque et son regard très profond reflétait le désir. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur. Le voir dans cet état était toujours excitant et c'était peu imaginable. Ma main passa sur sa joue que je caressais tout en l'écoutant.

 **\- Hinata j'ai besoin de savoir...**

Encore ça. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas lâché l'affaire. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur sa lèvre inférieur. J'avais encore envie de l'embrasser. C'était affreux.

 **\- Je sais et je te dois bien ça. On n'en parlera mais pas maintenant s'il te plait...** _,je sentais qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais je poursuivis._ **J'ai pas très envie de parler pour l'instant Sasuke.**

Je lâcha un léger soupir et je me détacha de lui en le repoussant légèrement au passage. C'était pas une bonne idée de me laisser aller comme ça et ce n'était pas correcte. Alors je préférais le repousser tant que je le pouvais encore.

 **\- Je vais aller dormir. De-**

 **\- On est pas obligé de parler.** _,me coupa t-il._

Avant que je ne puisse analyser le sens de ses mots, il revint m'embrasser et à ce moment tout bascula.

 **...**

Le regard sur le plafond j'essayais de calmer la flamme en moi et par la même occasion ma respiration. Croire que j'aurais pu résister à Sasuke aussi facilement avait été très naive de ma part. J'aurais dû partir en courant au lieu de parler. Je bascula légèrement sur le côté pour regarder l'horloge qui affichait 3h00. Je sentais que je n'allais pas assumer. J'allais pour fermer légèrement les yeux quand je sentis les lèvres de Sasuke dans le creux de mon cou tandis que sa main se baladait au niveau du bas de mon dos. J'essaya de contrôler le frisson qui me parcourut mais je pu rien faire pour le second quand il embrassa mon épaule.

 **\- Sasuke tu sais que je dois travailler demain ?**

 **\- Je sais...** _,dit il calmement._

M'écoutait-il vraiment ? Je ne pense pas. Il était plus occupé à déposé plusieurs baisés contre ma peau descendant toujours plus bas ce qui m'arracha un léger soupir de plaisir.

 **\- On aurait pas dû...** _,dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur tandis que lui mordillait doucement ma peau qu'il relâcha pour prendre la parole._

 **\- Avant ou après la deuxième fois ?**

Je fronça les sourcils et il me tourna complètement vers lui. Je pu rencontrer son air amusé et son sourire en coin. En plus il se foutait de moi mais ça m'amusait pas trop. Je m'en voulais d'un côté car je trouvais pas ça juste pour lui. Je lui demandais le divorce et même pas juste après je me retrouve à coucher avec lui. Et plusieurs fois d'affilé. C'est vrai que Sasuke était vraiment endurant et j'aurais dû prendre ça en compte quand j'avais cédais dans la cuisine.

Je voulus me redresser mais il me bloqua en se plaçant au dessus de moi, une main contre le lit comme pour maintenir son poids.

 **\- Détends toi Hinata, je te taquine.**

Il avait reprit son air sérieux, beaucoup trop attrayant à mon goût. Je laissais mes pupilles se perdre dans son regard.

 **\- Je suis détendue.**

 **\- Non et je sais pourquoi.**

J'eu un léger froncement de sourcil mais je dû plus me préoccuper de sa main sur ma cuisse qu'il caressait. Je m'agrippa légèrement à ses épaules.

 **\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.** _,tentais-je._

Sa main remonta lentement mais surement vers mon intimité et ma respiration commença à s'accélérer.

 **\- Ça me dérange pas que l'on ai couché ensemble même si tu as demandé le divorce.**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Je n'aimais pas cette façon qu'il avait de lire facilement en moi surtout dans ses moments.

 **\- Ça me dérange pas car je sais qu'au final on ne divorcera pas.**

Mon cœur se serra et je m'agrippai un peu plus à lui comme pour le serrer contre lui inconsciemment.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es si borné Sasuke ? Je t'ai demandé de pas compliqué les choses. Vraiment j'aimerais que tout se passe calmement.**

 **\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même.**

 **\- Si j'y crois.**

Par surprise, je ne pu contrôler le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je sentis ses doigts titillé mon bouton rosé. Je ne l'avais même pas senti remonter jusque là. Je le regardais haletante alors qu'il penchait son visage vers le mien.

 **\- Je peux pas vivre sans toi Hinata.**

 **\- Dis pas n'importe quoi...**

Je tentais de dramatiser ou décrédibiliser les choses afin de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui accéléraient de plus en plus. A aucun mot, il avait rompu le contact visuel et je me sentais complètement à lui. Comme si il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Lui et son emprise... Lui et mes sentiments.

Sa main c'était de nouveau glisser sur ma cuisse qu'il écarta légèrement avant de remonter ma jambe sur sa hanche ce qui pour effet de coller nos bassins. Je le sentais étiré contre moi et ma flamme recommença à brûler de plus belle.

 **\- Je suis très sérieux.**

C'était insoutenable. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Il pouvait même contrôler le temps et il prenait un malin plaisir à le ralentir. Je le savais. Il était juste là, près de moi. Assez pour que je le sente, assez pour que j'en veuille plus mais pas assez pour qu'il soit en moi. Mais j'avais de nouveau envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ma flamme me brûlait de l'intérieur et me consumait entièrement.

J'étais obligé de légèrement bougé et quand mon bassin remua, ça le fit grogné. Et l'entendre ainsi gémir me fit entièrement vibré.

 **\- Sasuke...**

Je savais qu'il en mourrait lui aussi d'envie. Son torse se soulevait toujours un peu plus et il ferma un instant les yeux. Ma main remonta à nouveau sur son visage. Il était tellement magnifique. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais et ça me brisait le cœur. Une larme coula le long de ma joue tandis qu'il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux.

 **\- Je t'aime Hinata et t'es à moi alors même si t'essaie de fuir, je te ramènerais car ce sera toujours nous deux.**

Et mon corps brûla entièrement tandis qu'en même temps il s'était doucement glissé en moi. Je le regardai complètement lié à lui et l'impression que ma vie s'arrêtait à lui. Que je pouvais mourir là et qu'encore et encore il me réanimerait.

Il m'embrassa et j'entoura son cou de mes mains alors que je prolongeai doucement ce baisé. Encore et encore je me demandais comment on n'en était arrivé là. Mais mes pensèrent s'envolèrent loin lorsqu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus en moi, me faisant gémir au passage, pour commencer ses vas et viens. Et encore une fois durant cette soirée je me laissa aller dans les bras de Sasuke.

 **...**

Je redressa la tête et frotta doucement mon visage. J'entrouvris les yeux pour regarder autour de moi avant de lâcher un léger soupir. J'étais juste super fatiguée et j'avais eu besoin de fermer un peu les yeux. Je me leva du canapé et repartit à mon bureau. J'attrapa mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. 12h30. Et je constata surtout que je n'avais toujours aucun appel ni message de Sasuke. Je ferma calmement les yeux en passant rapidement une main dans mes cheveux.

Ce matin je m'étais réveillée bien avant lui. Je l'avais regardé dormir et je repensa à la veille. Je sais pas ce qui m'avait prit mais je m'étais levé telle une voleuse. M'étais préparé à la hâte et avait prit les enfants avec moi avant de partir tandis qu'il dormait encore. Ce qui m'avait assez surprise d'ailleurs. Le pauvre Kira était complètement perdu et se demandait pourquoi on devait autant se presser. C'était assez puérile de ma part mais j'ai été prit de panique. Panique de quoi ? C'est surtout que je m'en voulais et je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir.

Et maintenant je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Je laissa tomber ma tête contre le bureau mais je la releva très vite quand le fixe du bureau sonna. Je décrocha en voyant que c'était le clignotant pour la dame à l'accueil.

 **\- Excuses moi de vous déranger Madame, Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke souhaiterait vous voir.**

Je déglutis et balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " J'arrive " avant de raccrocher. J'essaya de redonner forme correctement à mes cheveux et mes habits pour ensuite quitter mon bureau. Je me rendis à l'accueil et elle m'informa qu'il s'était avancé dans la galerie. Je savais très bien où il était allé. Je la remercia avant d'aller rejoindre Sasuke. D'un côté ça me rassurait qu'il soit là. Au fond de moi j'avais peur qu'il soit reparti, encore.

Il était bien là. Dos à moi les mains dans les poches et face à une photographie. Peut être pas la plus grande de ma galerie d'art mais sûrement la plus importante à mes yeux.

 **\- Je me demandais si tu l'avais retiré.**

C'était rien et pouvait-on vraiment considérer cette photographie comme une oeuvre qui vallait la peine d'être exposé en galerie ? Pour moi oui. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait prise. Je me rappelle elle datait d'il y'a très longtemps. Je me rappelle on venait de s'avouer nos sentiments et dans le feu de l'action on avait finit par coucher ensemble. Le truc c'est qu'en même temps il m'avait fait un suçon et pas un petit. Assez fier de lui, il avait piqué mon appareil et m'avait prit en photo. Voilà c'était tout. On ne voyait que le creux du cou d'une jeune femme mordu par son amant, légèrement endormie et à deviner nue. C'était rien en effet. Mais c'était notre instant à nous. Notre instant que je m'étais senti obligé d'exposé dès l'ouverture de ma galerie.

 **\- Non ça risque pas.**

Et peu importe que ma relation avec Sasuke soit compliqué au point que je veuille en divorcer. Peu importe ça ne changera jamais rien aux moments que j'ai vécu avec lui et à mes sentiments.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Oublié le pseudo délinquant dans sa tenu d'hier. Maintenant se tenait face à moi Sasuke Uchiwa. Le Sasuke Uchiwa PDG. Il était dans un costume parfaitement taillé qui lui allait à merveille et le rendait tellement sexy et attrayant. Je sentais qu'il me sondait du regard et ça me regardait nerveuse.

 **\- Tu as travaillé ce matin ?** _,demandais-je car il disait toujours aucun mot et j'avais l'impression que j'allais implosé._

 **\- Juste une réunion.**

Ok sans détour. Je reconnaissais bien Sasuke là. Sa voix n'était pas froide mais assez détachée.

 **\- Ça c'est bien passé ?**

Je savais plus ce qui été le plus ridicule. Continuer à m'enfoncer avec mes questions ou partir en courant le plus loin possible.

 **\- Tu es parti ce matin avec mes enfants.**

Et voilà on y est. Je détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de le regarder de nouveau.

 **\- Désolée c'était ridicule de ma part.**

Il était extrêmement calme et indifférent mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que bien sûr ça l'avait pas amusé de ce réveiller ainsi ce matin.

 **\- T'essaie de les éloigner de moi ?**

J'eu un léger froncement de sourcil et je secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- Non absolument pas. Enfin...** _,je soupirais._ **J'ai juste ridiculement paniqué et je sais pas j'ai prit mes jambes à mon cou.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'a paniqué ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne veux pas retourner dans tes bras et que je suis sérieuse pour la demande de divorce. C'est pour ça que je disais que c'était pas une très bonne idée d'avoir couché ensemble. Ce n'est pas correcte.**

Je parlais très calmement et éviter de hausser le ton. J'avais pas spécialement envie qu'on nous entende. Sasuke me jugea un bref instant avant de reprendre.

 **\- Où est Hanaé ?**

 **\- Ah Hinata t'es là je te cherchais !**

J'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à Sasuke que Ren arriva et avec dans ses bras Hanaé. Je sentis une aura très froide derrière moi et je tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sasuke. Il était tendu et pas qu'un peu. Son regard était très froid et dure. Il était en colère. Et si son regard pouvait tuer le pauvre Ren serait mort depuis très longtemps.

 **\- Oh je vous dérange peut être...**

 **\- Non non...** _,je le regarda lui puis Sasuke. Il ne disait rien. Je le sentais très mal._ **Euh Ren je te présente Sasuke et Sasuke voici Ren. C'est un collaborateur et on travaille ensembl-...**

 **\- Je vais prendre Hanaé.**

Sasuke m'avait coupé sec et ma tentative d'apaiser le tout s'envola complètement.

 **\- Ouais bien sûr...**

Ren protesta pas. Il savait bien qui était Sasuke, enfin je lui avais déjà dit que c'était mon mari juste il ne l'avait jamais vu. De toute façon heureusement qu'il n'avait pas protesté...

Sasuke s'était avancé et Ren en fit autant le laissant récupérer Hanaé qui était toute contente de voir son père.

 **\- Elle a fait une micro sieste mais doit avoir faim maintenant.** _,l'informa Ren_

Je ne les quittais pas des yeux enfin surtout Sasuke et sans même me jetait un regard il reprit la parole.

 **\- Suis moi Hinata.**

C'était un ordre. Ça m'agaçait quand il se permettait de me donner des ordres comme ça mais là je sentais que vaut mieux pas en faire toute une histoire. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Je jeta un regard désolé à Ren qui n'y comprit absolument rien avant de suivre Sasuke.

 _Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau..._

* * *

 **Juste précision oui c'est tout à fait normal qu'on ignore toujours pourquoi Hinata veut divorcer. C'est à venir. + Et merci pour vos commentaires cela fait plaisir et c'est encourageant !**

 **Je me demandais au passage si vous voulez des chapitres plus long ?**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
